


Rain Lovers - Edmund

by FlirtyFroggy



Series: Rain lovers [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyFroggy/pseuds/FlirtyFroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund post-VoDT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Lovers - Edmund

**Author's Note:**

> I swear when I wrote this it had 100 words exactly. I don't know where the other sixteen have gone.

“Edmund! What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Like you’re trying to kill yourself.”

“Don’t be so melodramatic, Peter.”

“What would you call it?”

“Thinking.”

“In the freezing rain?”

“Yes.”

“So you’re not suicidal then, just mad.”

“I like the rain.”

“Everyone likes the rain, Ed. But most people like it from inside. With a nice warm fire and a pot of tea.”

“I’m not most people.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

“It’s better here when it rains. It smells cleaner. Almost like the sea.”

“It does get easier. Not being able to go back.”

“When?”

“Soon.”


End file.
